1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of semiconductor processing and more specifically to a method and apparatus for smoothing a silicon or silicon alloy surface.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Semiconductor devices such as microprocessors and memories are fabricated by various steps including the deposition and removal of silicon films. Silicon deposition and removal steps as well as other process steps can cause the surface of silicon films to become rough and contaminated. Rough and contaminated silicon surfaces can generally lead to poor quality interfaces which can lead to poor device performance and reliability. It would therefore be desirable to be able to accurately, reliably, and uniformly treat a silicon surface in order to remove any surface contaminants contained therein and to provide a smooth silicon surface finish. It would also be desirable to be able to treat a silicon surface in a chamber which could subsequently be used to deposit a silicon film. In this way after removing the surface contaminants and smoothing the silicon surface one could directly deposit a silicon film onto the uncontaminated smooth silicon surface without exposing the treated surface to an oxidizing or contaminating environment.
A method of treating a silicon surface. According to the present invention a substrate having a silicon or silicon alloy surface is placed into a chamber and heated to a temperature of between 1000xc2x0-1300xc2x0 C. While the substrate is heated to a temperature of between 1000xc2x0-1300xc2x0 C., the silicon surface is exposed to a hydrogen containing gas mix comprising H2 and HCl in the chamber to treat the silicon surface.